In an analysis using a liquid chromatograph, an automatic sampler is used to automatically introduce multiple samples into a column in a predetermined order (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-257575).
To carry out an analysis using an automatic sampler, the user responsible for that analysis has to customize its operation according to his or her intention. For that purpose, the user needs to create a control program consisting of an appropriately organized sequence of commands for giving instructions to the automatic sampler. FIG. 11 shows a program edition screen of a conventional program for creating an automatic sampler control program. On this screen, the user can create a command sequence by selecting one command after another from the list of operational commands numbering from 0 to 21. In this example, some commands are intended to actually control the operation of the device, while others are merely used for conditional processing and branching, such as “IF” or “GOTO.” The parameter required by each command needs to be manually entered.
In creating a control program by selecting operational commands as previously described, to make the automatic sampler operate in the intended manner, the user has to (1) learn the meaning of each command, (2) understand the procedure for creating a program, and (3) know the flow-path structure of the automatic sampler to determine an appropriate operational sequence. Moreover, it is necessary to know the meaning of each parameter used for each command.
Suppose that the user wants to “inject samples.” To make the automatic sampler perform this complete, independent operation, he or she has to select five operational commands (“VIAL”, “NSTRK”, “ASPIR”, “INJP” and “SINJ”) one after another and combine them in the correct order. Users who do not know this combination and order must refer to a manual or consult someone who is familiar with the device.
If the user wants to include conditional processing and branching in the sequence, it is necessary to use such commands in compliance with the description rules specific to the assistant program he or she is using.
Thus, the conventional method for performing an analysis with an automatic sampler requires users to learn many things in addition to the analysis technique. Therefore, some users, particularly those who are not skilled in computer programming, often feel this method is considerably difficult to learn and use. What is more, selecting and putting one command after another is inherently time and labor consuming.
After various efforts to solve such problems, the present inventor has conceived the idea of a system with which the user can create a control program by selecting a natural language phrase (or a sentence) each corresponding to a complete, independent operation of the automatic sampler. The new system differs from the conventional one where the user has to select operational commands one after another to create a control program.